1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer apparatus, such as a MFP (multi-function peripheral), in which a built-in computer is incorporated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer apparatus, such as a MFP, replacement of an existing model with a new model has often been performed. However, various kinds of equipment information are stored within the computer apparatus, and this equipment information contains setting information of equipment (including hardware and software resources) of the computer apparatus, and license information for using the equipment, such as application programs. In the case of a MFP, the setting information may include a recording sheet setup, a tray setup, a power-saving setup, a network setup, a FAX/MAIL address table, etc. It is necessary to transfer such information from the existing equipment to new equipment when the replacement is performed.
Conventionally, a MFP having a built-in function of printing setting information is known. If such a MFP is used for performing the replacement, the setting information is printed on a sheet by the existing model, and re-setting of the new model is performed manually while viewing the setting information of the printed sheet. As for a FAX/MAIL address and license information which are not printed out by the built-in function, such equipment information must be received by a different method and inputted to the new MFP manually. If a MFP having no function of printing setting information is used, it is necessary to acquire all the equipment information by a different method and perform re-setting of the new model manually.
On the other hand, an image processing device, such as a facsimile, which is not relevant to the replacement of computer apparatus but adapted to easily carry out a complicated setup based on marks recorded in a recording sheet in a predetermined format is disclosed in some publications: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-181370, Japanese Patent No. 3059643, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-179780.
As mentioned above, it has been necessary to transfer equipment information, including setting information and license information, from the existing machine to the new machine by manual setting. The transferring operation is complicated and a setting error takes place in many cases, thereby causing a malfunction of the computer apparatus.
The technology disclosed in the above publications does not assume replacement of computer apparatus, and does not teach outputting the equipment information from the existing machine.
If replacement of a plurality of existing models with a plurality of new models is dealt with, from which existing model and to which new model the setting information should be transferred must be taken into consideration. However, an efficient technique is not found out.
Similarly, there is a need to divide a plurality of application programs installed in one computer apparatus, into some program groups, and install the program groups in a plurality of computer apparatuses respectively. In this case, also the license information of the programs must be divided and transferred to the plurality of computer apparatuses. However, an efficient technique for division of the license information in that case is not found out.
Not only for the replacement from existing model to new model, there is also a need to transfer a part of license information for using the equipment, such as application programs, from the source device to the destination device. However, an efficient technique for transferring the license information in that case is not found out. Similarly, an efficient technique for management of the license information at the installation or uninstallation of application programs to a computer apparatus is not found out.